A Twist in Fate
by ShaeTheQuick
Summary: After an attack, Naruto decides to leave Konoha to travel the world. Dumbledore wants help protecting Harry from the possible war that will eventually break out. When the two meet, Dumbledore asks for Naruto's help. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (Though I wish I did)

Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.

'Thought'

"Speak"

**'Kyuubi thought'**

**"Kyuubi speech"**

*action*

**Summary:**** Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back and complete his promise to Sakura, but people begin to fear the power he has gained and lash out viciously. Finally getting sick and to avoid all this he leaves the village wishing to travel the world. Meanwhile in London, Dumbledore begins to worry that Voldemort intends to strike at Harry during his 4****th**** year and wishes for help. When he happens across Naruto exhausted from a brutal fight with monsters, he believes he is the help he needs to keep Harry safe. Can Naruto help Harry in his quest against the almighty dark wizard or will the dark wizard finally succeed in killing Harry? HinataXNarutoXHermione HarryXGinny RonXOc. Good Danzo and Koharu.**

On a dark and starry night, an old man stands at the top of a large tower in what looks to be a castle. As he gazes upon the star filled sky, he cannot help the feeling of dread that overcomes him. This old man is none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He had been incredibly worried as of late. The coming war with Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time, was going to be harder than he first thought. Having watched Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he saw the true danger Harry was in. Voldemort's attempt to gain immortality and a real body and also his attempt on Harry's life proved both those facts. He continues to gaze upon the starry sky, when several stars shot across the sky. Taking a chance he makes a wish. "I wish for a helping hand in this coming predicament." 'Whatever it may be.' He added as an afterthought.

-Scene Change-

Two young boys, no older than thirteen years old fought each other at a legendary place called the Valley of the End. Decades earlier one Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had their own battle in this very place. Their battle was so great that they created the very valley Naruto and Sasuke fought in now.

"SASUKE" yells a blonde blue-eyed boy dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit with blue sandals and a Konoha headband, as he charges towards his opponent.

"NARUTO" Sasuke yells back. He was dark haired and eyed and wore a blue t-shirt with a high collar, white shorts and white and blue arm warmers. He had on blue sandals and leg warmers wrapped in bandages. He also wore a Konoha headband.

He charged forward intent on ending this battle quickly. Sasuke lashes out with a right hook that Naruto blocks and reciprocates with a right uppercut. Sasuke jumps back out of the way and as soon as he lands charges back in and kicks Naruto in his stomach sending him flying back. Naruto recovers quickly and blocks the straight jab from Sasuke and lashes out with a left hook that connects with Sasuke's jaw. Naruto follows up with a right jab and kick to the stomach that launches Sasuke backwards. Recovering, Sasuke throws some kunai at Naruto causing him to have to dodge out of the way.

"You won't win, Naruto. Just give up." Sasuke panted out.

"Not until you are back in Konoha, just like I promised Sakura." Naruto responded, just as tired.

"You're still trying to gain her affections?" Sasuke asked. "It won't work and you know it."

"No, bringing you back has nothing to do with winning Sakura's heart anymore. In fact I could care less if she did start to like me. I'm over her now. I realized that no matter what I do, she will never look at me the way she looks at you." Naruto answered as he charged forward.

"Then if you're not bringing me back for that reason then why are you trying so hard?" Sasuke asks as he dodges Naruto's left jab and attempts a right kick at his exposed side. He was surprised that Naruto no longer liked Sakura but didn't show it.

"Because I made her a promise and I don't make it a habit of breaking promises." He answers while dodging his kick and going for a leg sweep that Sasuke hops over.

Sasuke frowns at Naruto because he made it seem as if Sasuke had broken promises of his own and he didn't like that one bit. Sasuke would prove to Naruto that he was a man of his word and not some idiot he makes promises he can't keep. "Why are you making it sound as if I have broken promises?"

"You're imagining things bastard. You haven't made any promises to break in the first place. Not like a bastard like you would keep them anyway."

Sasuke's anger flared and he lashed out at Naruto who ducked under the wild punch and slammed his fist into Sasuke's unguarded chest, sending him flying back.

"Hmph…then let's make a deal. One more move, your rasengan versus my chidori. You win and I'll let you drag me back to Konoha and I promise to stay. I win and you walk away and promise to leave me alone until I finish killing Itachi. What do you say?" Sasuke asks as he recovers.

Naruto frowned and thought about the offer. On one hand if he wins then he would have kept his promise to Sakura, on the other hand if he loses then he won't complete that promise until after Sasuke beats Itachi. 'I guess it's not a complete loss. I could still keep my promise it would just have to wait.' Naruto thought. "Fine I accept. Prepare to be defeated." Naruto thought as he put his hand forward and charges up a rasengan.

Sasuke smirks as he flashes through three hand seals and charges up a chidori. As soon as the two of them finished they charged forward.

"RASENGAN" Naruto shouts as he thrusts his arm forward.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke shouts at the same time as Naruto and thrusts his own arm forward.

The two attacks met in clash of tremendous power that can be felt for miles. The two of them push their attacks against the other with all the power they have and in seconds the attacks destabilize and explode sending the two of them in separate directions. Naruto skips across the ground like a pebble before skidding to a stop on his back several yards away. He begins to rise, using every ounce of energy he has left. Finally he reaches his feet and stumbles toward Sasuke.

Sasuke skid across the ground and rolls to a stop on his stomach also several yards away. Sasuke attempts to stand but couldn't muster the strength to do it and falls back to the ground. He turns his head towards Naruto and his eyes widen as he sees Naruto sitting up and struggling to his feet. They widen even more as sees Naruto reach his feet and stumble towards him. And as he watched Naruto stumble toward him he begins to think of the past Naruto and what he's seen of his life. He realized that Naruto, even though he could barely hold his own as they left the academy, is possibly the strongest gennin in the village now. 'Maybe Kakashi was right and I have been looking about this the wrong way. I'll just have to find out.' Sasuke thought as Naruto finally reached him.

"Heh…what'd I tell ya. I win." Naruto says with a smirk even as he fell back on his butt.

Sasuke smirks as well. "Yeah I guess you did. I'll keep my promise. You can take me back and I'll stay. Just answer me one thing before you do?"

"Yeah and what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you keep fighting even though everyone looks down on you? Why do you continue to grow stronger?"

"Heh…that's an easy one. I thought you were going to ask me something difficult. Well I grow stronger cause I want to prove them wrong. I'm not some useless idiot who doesn't know the difference between my left and my right. That and I have too many precious people now. I can't let them down by being weak and letting them get hurt."

"I see…thank-you" And with that Sasuke's eyes drift shut and he falls unconscious. 'Great, now how am I supposed to get him back? I can barely walk on my own.' Naruto thought as he looked as Sasuke. Just then Kakashi burst through the trees and jumped down to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Naruto he isn't…" Kakashi asked.

"No, just unconscious." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Good, can you walk?"

"Don't think so, at least not all the way back to Konoha. The battle with Sasuke tired me out. In fact I feel ready to pass out any second right now." Naruto panted out finally feeling the effects of his fight.

Kakashi gave a nod and summoned one of the bigger dogs for Naruto to ride while he carried Sasuke on his back.

-Timeskip: Konoha-

Kakashi upon entering the gates set off towards the hospital with his dog summon close behind. Pakkun having been dispelled back to the summon world. Kakashi reached the hospital quickly and as he burst through the hospital doors, Tsunade and Shizune were just leaving the operation room. As soon as they saw Kakashi with both Sasuke and Naruto Tsunade began barking out orders and Shizune rushed to Naruto's side to check on him. A few doctors came forward and took Sasuke off Kakashi's back and placed him on a stretcher as they headed to an operation room to get him checked out and healed properly. Meanwhile Naruto was feebly trying to fend off Tsunade and Shizune.

"Nee-chan, baa-chan, I'm fine really. I just need a few hours rest and I'll be up and ready to train some more." Naruto whined out trying weakly to get away from their probing hands.

"Look at yourself, Naruto, you are not fine and we'll be giving you a full check up so quit your complaining." Tsunade barked out as she helped her assistant strap him down to the stretcher.

"Hokage-sama is right Naruto. You may feel fine but you may not be fine. Even the strongest ninja will fall if they don't take care of their bodies." Kakashi piped in.

"Awww…not you too Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined out some more, even as Shizune and Tsunade wheeled him away.

Just then Sakura came running in frantic. She had heard that Sasuke had been returned and was eager to see him. She was also hoping that Naruto hadn't gotten too hurt completing his promise to her. Spotting Kakashi in the waiting room, she immediately bolted over to him. "Kakashi-sensei, where's Sasuke-kun? Is he alright? And what about Naruto? He's ok too right? He didn't get too injured on his mission did? What's going to happen now? Are we still going to be team?" Sakura spat out rapid fire.

Kakashi put up his hands to placate her. "Whoa, there Sakura slow down. Sasuke is in the operation room getting treated for his wounds, and yes he's going to be alright. Naruto is fine as well, seeing as Tsunade and Shizune are looking out for him. And no he not was too injured. In fact he was up and complaining about being stuck in the hospital like he always does. As for our team and what's going to happen, I'm not quite sure." Kakashi answers.

Sakura sighs in relief as she hears her teammates will be ok. While Naruto and Sasuke were gone and her mother wasn't badgering her about her relationship with Sasuke, she was able to think properly without pressure of her peers. She thought about the past and began to realize that Naruto wasn't as bad as her mom made him out to be. In fact since she thought about it, her mother wasn't the only one who seemed to dislike Naruto. But even through the glares and spiteful words Naruto continued smiling and ignored all of it. She didn't quite understand why he was so hated. Sure, his pranks were childish and annoying but that's no reason to full on hate him. "Kakashi-sensei, why is it so many people hate Naruto?" she asks, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Kakashi winced, not expecting that question at all, but also surprised that it was Sakura who noticed and voiced her curiosity. "Well I can't exactly tell you, Sakura. But I can say it is an incredibly stupid reason as it was completely out of his control."

"Why can't you tell me? He didn't commit some capital offence or something did he?"

"No, he did nothing wrong. Like I said it was out of his control. As to why I can't tell you, the Sandaime passed a law saying that no one who knew of Naruto's secret was allowed to tell him or his generation. Breaking that law was punishable by death."

"Oh…so it's better if I don't know then?" Sakura questioned.

"I didn't say that. As of now, Naruto is the only one that can tell you. But when he does tell you, don't let it change your views on him." Kakashi was proud his student no longer disliked Naruto. It seems she really did a lot of thinking during this whole ordeal.

-Timeskip: a few days later-

Naruto had just been released from the hospital with orders to take it easy and not overdo it in his training. Tsunade threatened him with no ramen for two months if he didn't listen and gave Sakura specific instructions to inform her if he did.

A few days ago, when Naruto was all patched up and was allowed visitors, Sakura told him who while he was off bringing Sasuke back, she had thought hard on the past and how she acted toward him. She apologized profusely, thus shocking the hell out of him. But then she went on tell him that she could never like him the way she likes Sasuke, and that he was more of that incredibly overprotective older brother. Naruto had smiled and laughed at that and couldn't help but agree. Sakura had been shocked to see he had taken it as well as he did but snapped out of it quickly and gave him a big hug. Naruto then proceeded to threaten the hell out Sasuke, even though he wasn't there, that if he ever hurt her, he was going to shove a Rasengan so far up his ass that Sasuke wouldn't be able to sit right for the rest of his life. Sakura started giggling at his antics and was silently appalled at some of the things he said he'd do and hoped to Kami he wouldn't have to resort to any of it. After that, they had grown quite close.

Naruto was currently strolling down the street to his apartment to get a few things before he went to get something to eat and visit some friends in the hospital. He easily ignored the villagers' glares as he walked past. He passed a group of villagers, whose glare seemed more intense than the others. They watched him until he had disappeared around a corner.

"The demon brat is getting bolder by the day. We have to do something about this." One of the villagers said.

"I know what you mean. We should deal with him tonight, while he's still weak from his wounds." Another villager said. This one wore a chuunin flak jacket obviously showing his rank. "I know a great genjutsu that'll just absolutely break his mind."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. We'll first break him emotionally, then we'll kill'im" another villager said, this one also a chuunin.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll do it tonight when everyone is asleep, and during the guard shifts." The first villager said. "I'll also round up some more people to get in on this."

The group of villagers smiled evilly as they separated to do the jobs they set for themselves.

-Timeskip: 2 days after Naruto's release from the hospital-

An aged but young woman stood at the window of the Hokage tower looking over the village. She was deeply troubled as the crease in his eyebrows suggested. You see two days ago one of her favorite people went missing. There was no letter, no carved message, no sign of his where abouts or where he might have gone or why. 'Where are you, Naruto? And what made you leave?' she thought as she continued to stare solemnly over the village. She heard the door behind her open and in the window saw the reflection of Kakashi. "Have you found anything?" she asked without turning around.

Kakashi sighed as he looked down. He could hear the hope in her voice yet he could offer her nothing in those regards. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, there's no sign of him anywhere, in any direction. But we cannot go past the border as we have no permission to do so. If he passed at night then it would have been easy to pass through the borders of any country. Mind you he would have to be fast enough."

Tsunade's face fell as she heard the news. She didn't want this to happen. Naruto was one of her precious people. He was basically her son, and now he was gone. "Alright Kakashi, go and re…"

Suddenly an ANBU with a neko max on barged through the door. "Hokage-sama, we found something in Naruto's apartment."

"But I thought there wasn't anything in his apartment." Tsunade said turning from the window.

"The initial search didn't and neither did the second, more through, search. But then I remembered Naruto had a small hidden chamber behind a hidden panel in his closet. He kept all of his personal items hidden in there because he feared the villagers would steal all of it. I checked there as soon as I remembered it and found this." She said and held up a letter.

Tsunade snatched it out of her hand, all but ripped it open and started reading.

**Dear Baa-chan,**

**If I know Neko-chan than she probably forgot about my hidden  
compartment in my closet and you won't receive this letter for a  
few days. Hopefully, for me at least, I'm long gone and probably  
past the borders and nearing the coast. As I'm sure you are  
wondering why I left. Well the reason is simple. I'm tired of it all.  
I'm tired of all the hatred directed at me by the villagers. I know  
what you're thinking. You're thinking "What about all the friends  
you've left behind? What about Sakura or Iruka? What about me?"  
Well that's easy to answer to. Even with all the friends I've made, they  
can't stop the pain. I've done so much for this village and all I get in  
is more hatred and scorn. I even brought back their precious Uchiha  
and I still get treated like shit. Well I'm done. They can find someone  
else to be their punching bag. As for you, I expect you to stay Hokage  
and make sure all my precious people are taken care of. As for what I  
plan on doing now, well I always wanted to explore. Maybe travel around  
for a bit. Find some teachers, learn some new tricks. And when I'm satisfied  
maybe find a ship that'll take me beyond the border mists. Find out what's  
beyond there. So take care Baa-chan and make sure everyone stays safe for me.  
I should also probably tell you that I really see as more of a mother than a  
grandmother. I just call you Baa-chan to annoy you. Tell Kakashi-sensei to  
start training Sakura to, council be damned.**

**Love always and forever,  
Uzumaki Naruto.**

**P.S Tell Hinata I'm sorry. Yes I knew about her crush on me. I just didn't  
want her to get in any trouble. Tell her that if things had turned out different,  
I more than likely would have liked to have spent the rest of my life with her.  
Also tell Iruka-sensei I'm sorry too.**

**P.P.S Just pointing this out…try using the Kagebunshin for the paperwork  
problem. I just found out that anything the Kagebunshin does is transferred  
to the original. Also do try and buck up and gain control back from the council.  
After all, Konoha is a shinobi village and it's a dictator ship not a fucking  
democracy. All the council is is a luxury. It is there to help guide the Hokage  
not tell you what to do.**

**P.P.P.S**

Tsunade looked up from the letter tears spilling out of her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Kakashi go and gather teams eight nine and ten, as well as your own. Also get me Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, and Umino Iruka. We'll need to tell them what's happened. Neko, tell the council to gather in two hours. There's going to be some changes around here and it will rock the shinobi world." She barked out using her command voice. The two bowed and left in a poof of smoke. 'Naruto, I don't know what happened that made you leave, but I swear to you I'm going to make sure none of your precious people die or suffer so long as I live. I won't go back on my promise.' Tsunade thought as she turned back to the window. Outside a flock of birds flew by but then suddenly one broke off and flew off towards the sun.

-Meanwhile with Naruto-

Naruto stood atop a hill outside a small village in tea country. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tipped his head and a breeze blew through. 'This is only the beginning Naruto. You have the whole world at your finger tips now. Nothing can hold you back.' Naruto turned his head back towards the village and took off in a sprint. Up in the sky a lone bird flew high up towards the sun as it shined brightly down upon the world.

* * *

**AN: Here's a new story I decided to write up. I was reading a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover and thought I should write one as well seeing as there are alot of stories that are based on the same principles. I thought there should be a new baseline for a HP/Naruto fic. Hope you like and please R&R.**

**There is going to be a timeskip in the next chapter. I'll be showing Naruto's trainng in flashbacks throughout the story so no worries.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, Harry Potter, or anything else that I use from any anime, movie, videogame, TV show, etc.

Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.

'Thought'

"Speak"

**'Kyuubi thought'**

**"Kyuubi speech"**

"_Inner spirit speech or any other disembodied voice or something"_

*action*

Author's Note: There will be some new mythical creatures in this story that J.K.R didn't put in the original Harry Potter. Many you'll recognize are from ancient Greek mythology because let's face it they have some of the best mythological creatures.

* * *

Naruto was walking down a road in the middle of the mountains. He was dressed in black cargo pants and black steel-toed boots. He also wore a tight, red long-sleeved shirt underneath black zip-up and hooded vest with multiple pockets. He had a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg and attached to his hip was a daisho. (AN: A Daisho is a Japanese term used to refer to the traditional pair of swords carried by samurai.) Four years earlier he had left his birth village of Konoha. When he had left Jiraiya of the Sannin tracked him down and tried to get him to go back, however after numerous failed attempts he gave up. Instead he took to training Naruto, taking him around the Elemental Nations and finding him other teachers. Finally after three years, Naruto left the Elemental Nations and travelled the world from there. He read lots of books, learned different countries history, and even different languages. He is fluent in three languages, Japanese, English and Spanish, and is proficient in several others. He was currently in England again as he heard rumors of strange creatures roaming the country and was curious as he didn't think they existed.

It was calm, clear, summer night as he walked the mountain path. The full moon lit the path before him as continued forward. While looking unsuspecting on the outside, he was fully alert and ready should he be attacked. He walked another twenty minutes before he heard low growl off to his left. Stopping, Naruto raised his left hand to the shorter blade and unlatched his kunai pouch ready to toss some in the blink of an eye. Naruto strained his ears as he listened for movement and scanned the darkness of the forest around him with his eyes. Thanks to the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, he can see as clear in the dark as if it was day time. Long moments pass by as Naruto stands still scanning the darkness for any signs of danger.

He was about to start walking again when some more growling broke out to his left this time. And if on cue several red eyes snapped open around him. Naruto tensed his body ready for a fight. He knew the road he was on was wide so the moon above gave him plenty of light. Pulling his short blade from his sheath he held it in a reverse grip and pulled out several kunai. Moments later about five beasts jump out of the forest edge. Naruto swallowed as he finally saw what was out there. It was something from a book he read a little while ago. The beasts were dog like in nature but were black and had scale like things around its neck as well as sharp claws. They were called Hellhounds and were rumored that if you looked into their eyes three or more times than you were definitely going to die. (AN: think the dogs in Chronicles of Riddick, when he's down in the prison.) As they stared Naruto down, they snarled and growled as their scales glowed orange.

Naruto tensed as they stalked towards him. Finally one of them launched forward and Naruto reacted like lightning and threw his kunai which lodged into the hound's throat and it flopped down dead. The others took that as cue to attack. Naruto found himself on the defensive as they attacked in tandem. Naruto was forced to draw his full katana and used both blades in tandem.

One of the hounds leapt up attempting to take his head off but jams his katana into its jaw. He then swings his short blade and sliced into its neck. He threw it off his katana but as he did so another one clawed his back leaving a couple gashes. Naruto stumbled but he spun and lashed out blindly catching the same one in the side deeply. He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as another slammed into the ground where he fell. He jumped to his feet and launched at the hound poising both blades to stab it. He felt his katana sink into the beast side but he was forced to let go of his blade and roll over the beast as the last two hounds attacked him at the same time. Naruto quickly climbed to his feet and drew out a kunai and held up with his short blade.

Naruto's breathing was beginning to get difficult from the wound on his back. 'Hey Kyu, damage report.'

"**The gashes are deep, Naruto. You need to finish this quickly." **The demon responded.

Naruto tried to steady himself but he began to sway and knew he was going to collapse soon. Before any of them could move, two flashes lit off and blasted into the hounds forcing them to run off. Naruto dropped to a knee but stayed vigilant in case his savior wasn't just being a hero. A steady but wrinkled hand grasped his shoulder and Naruto looked up into wise blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

"Rest easy young man. I'm Albus Dumbledore; you are in safe hands now." The old man said reassuringly. Naruto swallowed and knew deep down that he could trust this man and let darkness claim him.

Dumbledore checked the wound and found it closing quickly as smoke rose from it. 'Hmm, that is quite curious. I wonder where he gets this ability.' Dumbledore thought. Noticing a short sword in Naruto's left hand that matched the sheath on his hip, Dumbledore took a look around and found a Katana still buried in the left side of one of the hellhounds. Whipping out his wand again he gave it a wave and summoned the sword and maneuvered it back in to the sheath. Grabbing hold of the short blade he re-sheathed it and then got a good hold on Naruto before Dumbledore disapparated to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore appeared in the hospital of wing of Hogwarts. He set Naruto on a bed face down and checked the wound but found it completely closed off. 'So no need to summon Poppy then. I suppose now it's just a waiting game.' Dumbledore thought as he summoned up a comfy chair and sat with a book to wait.

-Fifteen minutes later—

Dumbledore was currently rereading the Tale of Three Brothers for the thousandth time when his ward let off a groan. Closing the book, he sat up and waited for him to fully wake.

Naruto groaned as he shifted on what felt like a bed. 'Wait a bed? Last I checked I passed out in the middle of a mountain road.'

"**The old man, Dumbledore took you to some hospital I think." The Kyuubi clarified.**

'Oh, that explains it.' Naruto thought back and let his eyes flutter open. He saw that Dumbledore was sitting in a pretty comfy chair. "That chair looks incredibly comfortable." Naruto commented as he sat up.

Dumbledore let off an amused chuckle as watched him sit up. "Yes indeed it is. The wonders of magic are quite pleasant. Now, I do believe you have the courtesy of knowing my name but I don't have yours."

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Right well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Well Naruto, for being Japanese and so young you speak very good English."

"Yes well I learn quickly." Naruto answered with a shrug.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at his simple answer. "I suppose that's as good a reason as any. Now tell me, why didn't you seem surprised when I spoke of magic?"

"Well when you a have demon sealed away in your gut, you tend to believe in anything." Naruto answered surprised that he told the old man this.

Dumbledore for his part managed to keep his jaw from dropping but couldn't keep the surprise completely off his face. "Where you are from, this is common?"

"Well not common but not rare either. You see, I come from the Elemental Countries which is cut off from the world by something called the veil or border mists. You have heard of this correct?" Naruto began his explanation.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have. You supposedly have abilities similar to magic but you use something called chakra. There are also several villages correct with five major ones?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Well, in the beginning there was man who was rumored to have created the moon was called the Rikudou Sennin as his name was lost in time, sealed a great demon called the Juubi, ten tailed demon, in his own body. But upon his death he feared the release of the beast so he split its power into nine beings and sealed its body into the moon. The nine beings became known as the nine Bijuu or tailed beasts. Now between that time and the beginnings of the hidden villages is unknown but what is known is at the beginning of my home village Konoha the Shodaime Hokage captured all nine. In a sign of good faith towards the other villages, he gave them away but kept the strongest for himself. Yet in return the first Great Shinobi War began. But without a way to control the beasts themselves, they thought of sealing them in people. Yet when they sealed them in full grown adults, the person would die quickly as his or her body couldn't handle the demon's youki in their body. So the war quickly subsided with Konoha and its allies on top. It was soon figured out to seal the demon in a newborn baby's body as their chakra coils had yet to develop. As the baby grew, its body would grow to accommodate the demon's youki as well as its own chakra."

"You mean to tell me that grown adults would seal a demon into a baby's body?" Dumbledore cut in.

"Yes. They were given the term Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice." Naruto confirmed.

"Interesting. And you were made into one of these Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I was made a Jinchuuriki but I was made to save my village. You see on October tenth, the day I was born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my home. The Yondaime Hokage and my father went out to fight it. But even the Ichibi, the weakest of the Bijuu, couldn't be defeated, so there was no hope of defeating the Kyuubi. So to remedy it, the Yondaime sealed it away in me as I was the only baby born that day and he couldn't trust another family with such a heavy burden." Naruto finished up.

"That is quite a story young man. But by the sounds of it you were a hero, why did you leave?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked his beard.

"Well that was the dying wish of my father but the villagers didn't honor said wish. Instead they treated me worse than the scum on the bottom of their shoes. They even went as far as beating me. Not even all the friends I had made could make the pain stop. I just couldn't stay there, is all." Naruto explained looking at the sheets.

"I see. Listen, Naruto. I need to know what your plans for the future are."

"Umm…nothing really. I was just going to continue travelling and look for a place to stay for the winter. Why?"

Dumbledore went on to explain that the wizarding world was in danger and that only a young student named Harry Potter could save it. He started with Voldemort's destruction of the Potter's and how Harry lived and Voldemort's body was destroyed. After that he went on to tell Naruto about Voldemort's recent attempts in returning and Harry stopping him at every turn. "You see I believe Voldemort is planning something this year and it doesn't just involve attacking Harry. I…"

"You want me to stick around and help protect the students of this school correct?" Naruto interrupted already knowing the answer.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he sat forward. "That is exactly what I want. You took out three hellhounds by yourself. From what I've read, that is no easy feat. There are plenty of different monsters that could appear anywhere and your job would be to guard the school and the students."

Naruto sat and thought about it. **"I say you do it. You need to find someplace to stop for winter and up your training. Not to mention you do need to rest some place for awhile." The Kyuubi butted in on his thoughts.**

'I suppose'. "Say, how long would I do this?" Naruto asked.

"Until Voldemort is dealt with." Dumbledore answered.

"So that means no definite timeline." Naruto stated.

"Unfortunately, no. But at the very least a couple of years."

"I see. Well I don't have anything better to do so why not."

Dumbledore smiled as he stood up. "Excellent. The school year is about to begin but as I don't really feel like telling you everything you need to know I simply download into your mind."

"You can do that?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh yes. It is quite easy for a wizard of my years" Dumbledore says standing up and pulling out his wand. "Now I forewarn you, this process will give you a headache as you will have to assimilate all the information."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds a lot like a perk of one of techniques. Do it and I'll get some sleep and assimilate it all while asleep." Naruto says as he lies back down. **"You do remember that because of me all the info would be assimilated in seconds?" **'Yes but he doesn't need to know that and besides, I'm tired and this bed is fairly comfortable.'

"Very well. Your room in Gryffindor tower will be ready tomorrow afternoon. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asks as he readied his wand. Naruto nodded his head and settled down in bed. Dumbledore raised his wand and gave it a wave and Naruto knew no more.

* * *

-First Day of School—

Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts' Express with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was currently reading the Daily Prophet for news on the attack at the Quidditch World Cup. As Hermione was flipping pages in the paper, the trolley came by and both Harry and Ron got up to get something. Harry offered to pay for Ron's stuff but Ron declined. As Harry was picking out what he wanted a girl came up behind the driver and asked for something. Harry just stared and continued to after she walked away. He declined when the trolley driver asked if he wanted anything and sat back down.

"This is horrible. How could the ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or?" Hermione lashed out angrily.

"Loads. According to dad, that's what worried them so much, happened right under their noses." Ron answered as Harry scratched his scar.

Hermione looked up from the paper to see it. "It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar?"

"I'm fine" Harry said.

"You know Sirius would want to hear about this. What you saw at the World Cup and the dream." Hermione told him after she leaned forward. Harry turned towards the window and thought about it. Minutes later he had a letter wrote up and was helping Hedwig out the window. Once she was out, she took off and head off into the distance.

"Oh, have you heard?" Ron said suddenly.

"Heard what?" Harry asked.

"Dad found out that some blonde Japanese guy has been hanging around Hogwarts for a while." Ron answered.

"Ron, that is hardly news at all." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, but the thing is he doesn't use magic." Ron explained.

"Can't use magic? Why would Dumbledore let someone who can't use magic into Hogwarts? It doesn't make sense." Hermione wondered.

"I don't know but I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons." Harry answers simply. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was passed in relative silence. All of the older students were let off before the first years and took the carriages up to the school. Everyone arrived in the entrance way just as a small carriage driven by seven Pegasus. All the older students rushed to the edges to watch in amazement.

Meanwhile Naruto stood atop the roof right above the great hall. He watched all the students and the newcomers with a critical eye. 'I don't like the slytherins already and I haven't met any of them.' **"Yes, you and me both." The Kyuubi agreed. **However before he could comment one of his seal tags in the forbidden forest went off warning him of incoming danger. 'Better go take care of that!' Naruto thought as he launched himself of the roof and in midflight phased out of view.  
_

The first years have been sorted and Dumbledore was beginning his announcements when Filch came running down the main aisle. He whispered in his ear and then took off back down the aisle.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who don't know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." Dumbledore exclaimed as he clapped for the new comers.

Just then the doors were slammed open as several girls danced down the aisle with butterflies flying around them. An incredibly tall woman followed after them and walked out down the aisle. Dumbledore walked down to meet her and as they reached the stairs he kissed the back of her hand. Everyone clapped with the guys being the loudest of them all.

Dumbledore strode up the stairs and turned toward the crowd. He opened his mouth to speak once more when the doors slammed open again only this time a body came flying through them. He landed with a thud and rolled. Everybody stared in confusion at the blonde man who came flying into their halls.

Naruto looked up into the sky ceiling of the great hall and creased his eyebrows in confusion. He shook his head and stood up facing the open doors. He turned and found Dumbledore staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Umm…sorry. I'll…uh…finish up in a moment." He told him. Dumbledore nodded his head with a smile. Naruto ran down the aisle and out the doors closing them behind him.

"Oh, Naruto!" Dumbledore shouted before the door could close. Naruto peeked his head back in. "Could you get that item we talked about from my office and bring it here? After finishing up and getting cleaned up first of course."

Naruto gave a smile and nodded, "Yeah, of course." Naruto ducked back out and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Ahem. Right, well since that little distraction is over, we will move on. And now our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Drumstrang and the high master Igor Karakaroff." Dumbledore pronounced.

Several guys came in and marched down the aisle with staffs and occasionally banging them against the ground with a sparking effect. They stopped half way down and did a series of tricks before breaking into a run and doing a series of more tricks at the front. While this is happening a couple of more people came striding down the hall.

"Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum." Ron said in awe as he and an older man walked by.

As the two approached the front, the guys from earlier blew some fire in the form of snakes that combined and turned into a phoenix. A man in a white coat approached Dumbledore, "Albus" he said as he gave Dumbledore a hug.

"Igor." Dumbledore responded.

-fifteen minutes into dinner—

"Professor Dumbledore, my horses have travelled a long way. They will need attending to." Madam Maxime said.

"Not to worry Madam Maxime, Our game keeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of seeing to them." Dumbledore answered.

Madam Maxime turned towards Hagrid, "But you know, Monsieur Hagrid, they dink only single malt whiskey."

Hagrid smiled and nodded his head as he stabbed his fork into professor Flitwick's hand. Just then Naruto dropped down from the ceiling between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"It's done and waiting for your order." Naruto whispered in Dumbledore's ear.

Dumbledore nodded, "Go eat, I believe there is a spot open on the other side of ." Naruto looked intently into Dumbledore's eyes and he stared evenly back. Naruto gave a curt nod and stood up. He walked around the table and gave Hagrid's shoulder a pat as he passed him.

* * *

Hermione was currently trying to discern exactly how Ron could stuff so much food into his mouth at one time when she heard a voice behind her. Her eyes widened upon seeing the guy who had came flying through the door in the middle of the headmaster's introductions.

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked.

"Of course…" Hermione said.

"Oh my names Naruto." He said.

"Hermione." She responded while holding out her hand.

Naruto took it and gave a short bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and kissed the back of her knuckles.

Hermione swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks heat up. "The pleasure is all mine." Ginny, who was sitting on her other side, whispered in her ear, "I'm sure it is." Hermione gave her an elbow. Naruto smiled and sat down. As he did, his plate filled up with all his favorites. He blinked as he gave a chuckle.

Ron who had looked over as he sat down was amazed, "Whoa, how come your plate is special?"

"Cause I normally sit up at the teachers table with Dumbledore and McGonagall, but since today's special I'm getting kicked out." Naruto answered. "Oh by the way I'm Naruto"

"Ron. And this is Harry." Ron responded. Harry and Naruto nod heads at each other. "Say, what was that earlier? During Dumbledore's speeches?"

"Oh, uh…nothing really. Just a couple monsters getting outta hand is all." Naruto said after swallowing a bite.

"Monsters? But I thought monsters couldn't get past the boundary lines?" Hermione questioned.

"Those only include magical creatures. Monsters are far different than them." Naruto answered.

"What's the difference?" Harry asks slightly worried.

"Not much actually, but it has to do with ancestry. You see monsters have a more hell-like ancestry than magical creatures." Naruto explained.

"Then how do you explain werewolves?" Hermione asked.

'Kyu, a little help.' Naruto thought panicking, glad he was still chewing. **"Gotcha."** Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth, "One of the original immortals had two sons. As the legend tells, one son was bitten by bat, and the other bitten by wolf. The original wolf was a savage beast and had an insatiable appetite for rampage. Once someone was bitten by this wolf they would become just like him. Of course over the years lycanthropy has changed and even goes so far as to have several different factions within. So in essence, the werewolves are more of distinct bloodline than hellish ancestry."

"You said there were two brothers and one was bitten by bat. Does that mean there are vampires to?" Harry asked.

Naruto gave a nod. "Of course, the only difference with them is, obviously they can't go into day light. Granted there is a lot less of them and they only do things they feel like."

"You sure know a lot about monsters and magical creatures." Hermione says.

"I have to. It's my job to protect the school and students from all sorts of monsters and things." Naruto answered turning back to his plate.

"So what exactly creates a monster?" Hermione asks.

"No one really knows, however, many speculate it is because of all the negative emotions such as, hate, anger, lust, greed, all of it, that permeates around hell that take form of hellish creatures. Then they appear where the emotion or emotions that make up the monster is thickest. Of course this isn't always the case but it is mostly." Naruto answered.

"So all those disasters or tragedies, like lethal car crashes, or gas explosions, would be caused by monsters?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, because monsters have the ability to make themselves invisible to the normal human eye. And again there are loopholes in that as well." Naruto explained.

"You said that monsters were created by negative emotions, does that mean we are at fault for them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. It isn't the living's fault for monsters' creation but the dead's. It is the negative emotions that come with the sin that land that person in hell that adds to it."

-with Ron and Harry-

The two of them let their eyes bounce between Hermione and Naruto. As they listened they noticed the conversation escalated, bouncing between the creation of monsters, to what normal humans were, to books. It was entertaining in itself but it was kinda scary too.

"I didn't think it was possible." Ron said as he stared.

"What?" Harry asked, never taking his off the conversation between Hermione and Naruto.

"That someone could have an intelligent conversation with Hermione." Ron clarified. Harry nodded in agreement.

Just then there was a break in conversation and Naruto looked to the front. Naruto saw Dumbledore wave him down. He turned to Hermione, "Sorry to cut this conversation short but I have something that needs to be done." Hermione nodded her head a little sad that he had to leave. Naruto stood up and took a couple of steps before phasing out of existence. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all gaped. Hermione spun about looking for him and spotted him by Dumbledore, having another whispered conversation.

"How the hell did he do that? He was like there and then was there." Ron asked, completely shocked.

"I don't know. He didn't even use a wand or anything." Harry said as he noticed dinner was coming to a close. He saw Dumbledore stand up as the plates were cleaned and disappeared. As Dumbledore walked around the table the door opened and Naruto came in carrying a tall, octagonal box and a platform floating behind him. Naruto reached the stairs and the platform sat itself behind Dumbledore and Naruto set the box down on the platform and stepped off to the side.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words…..Eternal Glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." As he was speaking a man entered in the back. Naruto saw him and tensed as his hand moved to a seal on his hip, getting ready for anything. "For this reason the ministry has seen fir to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." But before anybody could move the ceiling suddenly burst with thunder and lightning. The strange man reached into his coat and pulled his wand out. Naruto tensed getting ready to move when he launched a spell into the ceiling. He walked forward into the room and approached Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron said in shock.

"Alastor Moody? The auror?" Hermione asked.

"Auror?" Dean asked.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells are in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days." Ron clarified.

Dumbledore smiled as he held out his hand to him, "My dear old friend, thanks for coming."

"Stupid ceiling." He said and took a swig of something from his flask. Dumbledore looked at Naruto over Moody's shoulder and waved him off. Naruto relaxed slightly but not fully.

The two of them dispersed and Dumbledore returned to the front. Barty came forward and began to speak, "After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The crowd was in uproar. A lot of students who were under seventeen didn't like this decision.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. He gave a wave of his wand and the box vanished revealing a goblet with a blue flame.

Naruto stood staring at the dancing flame as if entranced by it. _"Guardian, you must find us. Find us." _A voice echoed in his mind. Naruto shook himself out of his trance to find Dumbledore giving him a look. Naruto shook his head letting him know he was fine.

"The Goblet Of Fire. Anyone who wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, for if your chosen there is no turning back. As of this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun!" Dumbledore explained. As the students were dismissed, Dumbledore summoned Naruto over. "Is everything alright my dear boy? You seemed out of sorts when the goblet was revealed."

"Don't know. When the box melted away, I heard a voice. It was kinda of melodic, almost song like." Naruto said. He had asked Kyuubi about what it was but the Kyuubi hadn't heard anything.

"I see. Naruto, hearing voices is not a light matter. If the voice surfaces again, you must tell me. What did you hear?" Dumbledore stressed.

"It called me Guardian and said I needed to find something but didn't specify what." Naruto answered.

"Hmm…that is odd. Write it down somewhere. Something like this will happen again and we can piece things together as we gain more clues. As for now, just continue patrolling and protecting the grounds and students." Dumbledore said. He patted Naruto's shoulder. "Now off to bed with you. This year is going to be hectic." Naruto gave a nod and jumped off. He would go out and check the perimeter seal tags before heading to bed. All the while he felt as if he was being watched.

End.

* * *

AN: Finally got a chapter for this story. Sorry about the late update. All my stories were coming along really slowly and then bad luck struck and lost the flashdrive with all my stories on it at school. So I'm currently attempting to re-write all th stuff i had which is hard because I had a 20 page chapter for a FFX and Naruto crossover. But enough of that. I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. By the way the new Transformers and Harry Potter movies...AWESOME! Anyway til next time later!


End file.
